


The Gift

by thesoundofnat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: Bones frowned, though Jim could tell it was mostly due to curiosity. “Why would you be nervous about giving me something? Also, why would you give me something to begin with? It’s not my birthday.”“I’m aware of that.”“And it’s not Christmas. In fact, it’s not even a holiday today on any planet, miraculously.”“I know.”“Then what?”“I just found something I think you would like. Is that really so strange?”(Or, Jim gives Bones a gift and he’s more than a little nervous about it.)





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Could be slash. Could be pre-slash. Could be platonic. It’s all up to your interpretation. I hope you like it!

Jim wasn’t one to get this nervous about, well, barely anything, and _especially_ not over something this insignificant. Because that was what it was, in the long run. It would maybe matter for a day or two, and then Bones would forget all about it unless Jim ever brought it up, which he wouldn’t. He knew he wouldn’t.

And yet here he was, his hands shaking almost too much, his heart hammering against his chest almost too hard. He was _this_ close to being a visible mess, and the fact that he managed to hide behind a fake layer of confidence was astounding even to him. Maybe he should’ve chosen the theatre as a profession. He seemed to be rather good at pretending.

But Bones was Bones, and it didn’t matter how calm he seemed to the outside world, for he could see right through him every single time. Jim made a mental note to ask what it was that constantly gave him away.

“What’s up with you?”

He tried to look innocent. “What do you mean?”

“You look like you’re barely keeping it together, though I can’t tell if you’re nervous or just excited.”

Jim was torn between waving him off as if it was nothing, but other than Bones’ knowing look and his very possible insistence on not dropping it, Jim knew he would have to come up with another way to bring it all up, and he was a wreck enough as it was. Why waste a perfectly good opportunity that Bones was practically handing to him?

“There’s something I want to show you. Or, well, give you.”

“Give me?”

“A gift.”

“A gift?”

“Yes, a gift. Can you please stop repeating everything I say? I feel like I might go insane.”

Bones frowned, though Jim could tell it was mostly due to curiosity. “Why would you be nervous about _giving_ me something? Also, why would you give me something to begin with? It’s not my birthday.”

“I’m aware of that.”

“And it’s not Christmas. In fact, it’s not even a holiday today on any planet, miraculously.”

“I know.”

“Then what?”

“I just found something I think you would like. Is that really so strange?”

“It is when you’re acting like that.”

“I’m acting like this because I knew you’d find it strange.”

“I’m getting dizzy.”

“You’re getting old.”

“Watch it.”

Jim had to grin. Bones had that effect on him no matter if he wanted him to or not. “We graduate next month. We’re both getting old.”

“You’re like 25.”

Jim waved a hand at him. “Details. Anyway, your gift.”

“My gift.”

“Stop that. Do you want to open it?”

“I would never say no and be exposed to those puppy eyes of yours.”

Jim ignored him and fished out a small box from his pocket, the bright red color looking bleaker in the badly lit room. “It’s not an engagement ring, don’t worry.”

“Oh, good, because I got nervous there for a sec.”

“I would never propose to you before we were done with school.”

“You want me to panic all the way through graduation, kid?”

“Just open it.”

Bones accepted the box, and Jim could tell that he felt at least a little bit elated to be getting a random present in the middle of May. He was probably not as excited as Jim was, but few people could mirror his level of joy when it finally reached its peak.

“What the hell is this?”

Bones’ words were harsh, though his tone was soft, and even if Jim hadn’t picked up on that he could’ve easily interpreted Bones’ smile for what it was; almost brighter than the goddamn sun.

“It’s a friendship ring! Or a promise ring. It functions as a lot of things, really. I figured we can never be too sure of what the future will hold for us after we get out of here, so I wanted to give you something so that you wouldn’t forget me or anything. I have an identical one.” He pulled on the chain around his neck to reveal the ring he had hooked onto it. “I know it’s cheesy and all that, but hey, at least the blue will match your doctor’s clothes.”

Jim knew he was rambling, but Bones didn’t look like he was going to say anything, so he was starting to panic. Just as he opened his mouth to embarrass himself some more Bones reached out and pulled him into his embrace, holding him tightly for a brief moment that was way too short.

“You’re a goddamn idiot, do you know that?”

“I love you too, Bones.”

Bones grunted in response, but Jim could feel him smile against his neck, and so all his worry evaporated from his body. He really did worry in vain most of the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://thesoundofnat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
